


Двадцять тисяч

by Netttle



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Translation in Ukrainian, silliness
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Якби ж тільки вони мали вільний вечір, щоб усе з’ясувати!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцять тисяч

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [$20,000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920499) by [SuedeScripture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture). 



> Переведено на Перший фестиваль української фанатської творчості «Чумацький шлях».  
> Автор ілюстрації Hvostya

  


— Вільний сьогодні?

— На жаль, ні, — зітхає Кріс у слухавку. — Мене тут вплутали в одну справу. Не дуже хочу брати участь, але відмовитися зараз можна лише якщо потраплю в лікарню з апендицитом, такі справи. А як щодо тебе?

Зак хитає головою.

— У мене теж планується захід, але я ще не вирішив, чи піду. Не маю бажання спілкуватися. Краще залишився б вдома та замовив піцу.

— Авжеж, цілком згоден. — Кріс стурбовано зітхає. — Зак, я... Добре, що ти повернувся у Ел-Ей на кілька днів. Обов’язково треба зустрітися, перш ніж роз’їдемося. Всі ці думки про Європу...

Голос тремтить.

Серце Зака стискається. Це тягнеться вже кілька місяців, після прес-туру. Баланс у їхньому всесвіті чомусь порушено — випадковістю та близькістю у Європі. Він знає, що відбувається з ним, — завжди знав — але не певен, що розуміє Крісову збентеженість.

— От трясця, — бурмоче Кріс, і Зак майже наживо бачить, як він роздратовано облизує губи. — Мені вже час готуватися до цього дурноватого заходу.

— Авжеж, — мурмоче Зак і зсувається нижче на канапі. — Може, повечеряємо разом, скажімо, до п’ятниці.

— Так. До п’ятниці? Боже, це лише... Ну добре. — відповідає Кріс незадоволено. — Добре, до зустрічі. Бувай, чувак.

Зак зітхає, натискає «Закінчити розмову» та притискає телефон до рота, стукає ним по губах. Як Кріс говорив — роздратовано, невпевнено, як щиро хотів побачити Зака, перш ніж вони роз’їдуться: Зак у Нью-Йорк, Кріс — у Лондон. Начебто прес-тур ураганом прокотився та зруйнував бар’єр між ними, який вони ретельно будували, цеглина за цеглиною, останні роки.

Зак знову прочитав листа від піар-агента, в якому його переконували відвідати благодійний захід і аукціон, якими опікуються улюблені ЛГБТ-організації. Присутність не обов’язкова, але внесок забезпечив йому запрошення. Слова листа переконували, що це «добре для іміджу», «передає правильний месідж» тощо — маячня, яка взагалі змушує відкинути цю ідею. Але сидіти сьогодні вдома на самоті він теж не бажає. Принаймні, він зустрінеться з купою друзів та знайомих, хоча тієї єдиної людини, з якою він хоче провести час, там не буде.  
Він піднімається, годує своїх улюбленців і починає шукати одяг у комірчині.

***

Усе не так погано. У Кріса навіть є можливість відволіктися, поспілкуватися з «колегами по цеху». Звісно, поки люди питають про Трек. І вони питають. Сіквел мав успіх, про нього досі говорять, серед присутніх доволі багато прихильників, отже, він має бути чемним.

Він розмовляє з приятелем друга, коли у кишені вібрує телефон. Щойно у нього з’являється вільна хвилинка, він вибачається і перевіряє повідомлення.

«Краще б у мене був апендицит. Рятуй».

Зак хихоче та відправляє:

«Бідолашне дитя».

Він хапає зі столу келих вина та прихиляється до стіни, згадуючи їхню попередню розмову.

— Я досі думаю про Європу, — сказав тоді Кріс. Авжеж, Зак теж не забув.

Це було навіть смішно. З усіма їхніми поїздками не варто було вештатися барами щоночі, але їм потрібно було розслабитися, згадати, що вони люди, адже вони юрмилися, наче вівці, чотирнадцять годин поспіль, спали у незручних ліжках та в літаках. В Токіо вони відвідували приватні караоке-бари, занурювалися у японську етику пиятики, і якось в кабінці бару Кріс притулився до Зака, хильнувши зайвого; після теплого саке він був зігрітий та м’який і порушував навіть власну зневагу до персональних меж.

І якось уже в Парижі, після нічних пригод у барах та відвідин бурлеск-шоу на площі Піґаль, Кріс упав на ліжко Зака замість власного, що було в іншій кімнаті, якимось чином позбавився взуття, краватки і навіть вивільнив одну ногу зі штанини — а Зак навіть не встиг скерувати його в потрібному напрямку. Кріс притягнув Зака до себе, на постіль, розклав у горизонтальній площині і протягом лічених секунд захропів йому в шию, лоскочучи шкіру бородою. Наступного ранку Кріс знову став зібраним професіоналом, хоча і довелося йому боротися з першокласним похміллям. От тільки він мав трохи виснажений вигляд, а поводився незвично тихо. Протягом інтерв’ю майже весь час розмовляв Зак.

На різних континентах вони обмінювалися стусанами та жартами, на камеру та поза нею, намагаючись підколоти один одного, перетворюючи необхідну, але до біса нудну та одноманітну роботу на щось чудове. А ще вони фліртували. Авжеж, Зак уже був загартований, особливо коли йшлося про загравання до Кріса, але всі ці жартики зараз не мали для нього жодного сенсу. Навіть коли Кріс опинився в його ліжку, а вранці прокинувся, зі скуйовдженим волоссям, сонними очима, нестримно чарівний, Зак ретельно дотримувався визначених ним обмежень.

Але потім трапився Берлін.

«Пам’ятаєш Берлін?» — друкує він і миттю відправляє повідомлення, перш ніж встигає змінити рішення. Він має сумніви щодо спогадів Кріса, тому що навряд чи це б сталося, якби Кріс не був п’яним як чіп.

«Так», отримує він відповідь. «Ми танцювали».

Зак хльостко набирає повітря в легені та робить ковток вина. Не варто було змішувати коктейль з абсентом. Тим паче не треба було полірувати його шотами віскі. Так, вони танцювали, хоча хіба це можна назвати танцями? Клуби в Берліні — ні на що не схожі. Еліс, Саймон і Зої, що танцювали з ними, десь поділися, відчуття тіл, у натовпі притиснутих до них, зникло, і раптом залишилися тільки вони вдвох — рухалися по колу і зіштовхувалися, немов зірки на орбітах, що перетинаються. Кріс, який і в кращі часи не був танцюристом, і взагалі мав дурноватий вигляд на танцмайданчику, раптом перетворився на неземне видіння, яке Зака не відвідувало навіть у найпотаємніших фантазіях; він і не уявляв, що можливі такі відчуття від спалахів та рухів; кожен дюйм його тіла, руки, стегна, сідниці мерехтіли у грі стробоскопічного світла і темряви, пульсуючий ритм музики співпадав з биттям жилки під пальцями. Від абсенту не буває галюцинацій, Заку було відомо, що це лише міф. Він відчував тоді ясність свідомості, але водночас і не відчував, бо не поводився би так, якби мав хоча б крихту самоконтролю.

«Ти мене поцілував».

У текстових повідомленнях є своєрідна безпека, знання, що всі ці сповіді оживають лише в ефірі. Думки несформовані, невимовні (наприклад, яка чортівня з ними коїться весь час після прес-туру?) — отже, вони начебто і не існують в реальності.

«Мусив», — друкує він. «Не хотів втратити свій останній шанс».

«Останній?» — надходить відповідь.

Зак кусає губи та випиває вино. Щойно вони повернулися до «Парамаунт», щось зсунулося в його голові, стало на місце, щось, про що він думав, що давно переборов у собі, що спричинило кінець його минулих стосунків, — бо він був завжди замріяний, весь огорнутий своїми думками.

«Кріс», друкує він і відправляє — лише ім’я, тому що гадки не має, що відповісти, і взагалі не певен, що хоче, аби його відповідь існувала у такому вигляді. Він тулиться до стіни біля входу до іншої зали, а телефон досі стискає в руці. Чекає, коли вже вечір закінчиться, чекає, чи Кріс не забажає продовжити свої сповіді.

У цій залі аукціон у розпалі. Ведучий та аукціоніст — Ніл Патрік Гарріс, і це дуже доречно, бо з ним натовп розважається і почувається непогано. Зак навіть не читав аукціонні списки, навряд чи в них є щось, що станеться йому в пригоді або буде до вподоби. Але на вході йому видають табличку з цифрою та записують його ім’я.

— А зараз новий лот, що з’явився у останню мить, його немає у списках, і ви не повірите, поки не побачите його. Давай, друже, йди до нас.

Нове повідомлення надходить, і серце Зака підстрибує, але воно лаконічне:

«Чорт, маю бігти».

— Леді, — промовляє Ніл зі сцени, — та джентльмени. Сподіваюся, ви зголодніли, а ваші банківські рахунки в офшорах, тому що переможець отримає можливість закінчити вечір файною вечерею, вином та файною бесідою (а кому пощастить, далі теж усе буде файно) з Крісом Пайном, Капітаном Файним!

Зак здригається і піднімає голову, натовп скаженіє та верещить. Зак спостерігає, як Кріс піднімається на сцену і нагороджує Ніла крижаним поглядом, мабуть, через ту ремарку про Файного Капітана, а може, через винахідливій підбір слів. А потім Кріс вмикає одну з тих мегаватних посмішок. Він стоїть на сцені в гарному кремовому літньому костюмі та блакитній сорочці, тримаючи руки в кишенях.

— О, — Ніл ніяковіє. — Друзі, я б теж зробив ставку, якби мені було дозволено, але Девід, мабуть, змусив би цього хлопця попрацювати нянькою. Отже, ставки починаємо з... п’яти сотень доларів? Та ні, ні. За нього? Леді та джентльмени, гадаю, капітан Кірк заслуговує на більше. Як щодо тисячі доларів?

Натовп шаленіє, Зак хихотить. Вечір можна вважати вдалим. То от чому Кріс був такий роздратований. На цьому заході можна вибороти побачення з Крісом Пайном.

Дуже скоро таблички починають злітати по всій залі. Зак пробивається крізь юрбу, але він ще не хоче, щоб його впізнали зараз, — а може, взагалі не хоче бути упізнаним. Ніл розважає натовп жартиками та лестощами, спрямованими в бік Крісового его.

Ставки зростають до семи тисяч і уповільнюються, хоча Ніл все ще докладає зусиль.

— Згадайте про благочинність, леді та джентльмени, це ж представник робочого класу Голівуду, що виступає проти протекцій та зв’язків, і він навіть навчався в Берклі!

Кріс хапає Ніла за шию і удавано дає штурхана.

— Погляньте, він навіть не б’є в обличчя, що за парубок! Ставка сім тисяч доларів,але за всі таємниці знімального майданчика Зоряного Шляху, разом з інформацією про те, скільки часу потрібно, щоб надягти (і скинути) блакитний гідрокостюм, — чи отримаю я сім п’ятсот?

Одна табличка піднімається, і Ніл каже:

— Сім п’ятсот від містера Макфарлейна, оце так сума! Це все через гідрокостюм? Сім з половиною, хто дає вісім?

Зак стоїть трохи позаду, праворуч від Сета, попереду ще кілька людей, і Зак бачить, як той обіймається з оточуючими. Зак підступно відправляє Крісу чергове повідомлення.

«Дивлюся ґріфінів».

Він спостерігає, як рука Кріса смикається в кишені, пальці хапаються за телефон, і таємничо посміхається. Зак знає: це лише справа часу, коли Кріс не втримається.

У натовпі перемовляються, але таблички не піднімають.

— Вісім тисяч заради благочинності, народ, і вечір під ручку з капітаном зорельоту. Вісім тисяч. Якби ведучим був Бенедикт, це допомогло б? — Ніл промовляє низьким, на диво схожим баритоном: — Вісім тисяч, капітане, і можете товкти мені пику, доки рука не втомиться.

Поки Ніл верзе дурниці, Кріс непомітно обертається у бік куліс і дістає телефон, щоб перевірити повідомлення. Потім телефон повертається у кишеню. У Кріса м’який вираз обличчя, він прикушує губу.

— Вісім тисяч за вечір з чоловіком, який може повідати вам брудні байки про зелених дівчат та хлопців із загостреними вухами. Я знаю, Сету цікаво, та, може, хтось має палкіше бажання?

Зак хмикає і надсилає: «Стіві шкодує, що в нього мало грошей». Кріс знову непомітно читає повідомлення, супить брові, спостерігаючи за Макфарлейном у натовпі.

Раптом хтось ще піднімає табличку.

— Леді зі штату помаранчів пропонує вісім тисяч, леді та джентльмени. Вісім тисяч за вечір у компанії файного Кріса Пайна. Чи отримаємо ми вісім п’ятсот від містера Макфарлейна?

Зак стає навшпиньки, роздивляючись жінку, що перевищила ставку Сета і тепер жбурляє в нього гнівні погляди. Її вигляд так і кричить: світська левиця середнього віку, штучна засмага, штучне біляве волосся, штучні губи, штучні груди, штучні тридцять чотири у тілі п’ятдесятидвохрічної. Зак сподівається, що Кріс краще матиме справу з Сетом, ніж з цією.

Сет піднімає табличку, і Ніл задоволено посміхається:

— Вісім з половиною від Макфарлейна, хто підвищить до дев’яти? Заради благочинності?

Ще одна табличка піднімається, цього разу обличчя знайоме.

— Дев’ять п’ятсот, господи, — Ніл із посмішкою хитає головою. — Поглянь лишень, Кріс, на тебе є попит. Дев’ять з половиною дає міс Куніс, також відома, як найнудніша дівуля Голівуду. А що Ештон скаже?

Міла Куніс вигукує з осередку приятелів:

— Хай відсмокче!

— Хто підніме до десяти тисяч доларів? Помаранчевий Штат? Сет? Хто? — волає Ніл. — Десять тисяч за, без сумнівів, найгарячіші сідниці, які тільки умощувалися у капітанському кріслі, га?

Кріс хитає головою, червоніє, сміється і плескає в долоні, начебто йому все одно, начебто він тут король, але Зак бачить, які напружені в нього плечі, як він опустив підборіддя. Зак знає, що Кріс краще був би зараз десь подалі звідси, вдома, у джинсах, а не розважав би треккі, навіть заради усім відомої шляхетної мети.

Зак усе вирішує миттєво і відправляє чергове повідомлення.

«Я завжди мушу рятувати ці гарячі сідниці».

Поки Ніл продовжує улещувати Сета, щоб витрусити ще копійчину з його гаманця, Кріс читає повідомлення, насупивши брові, — він спантеличений.

— Десять тисяч доларів, — вигукує Зак, піднімаючи табличку.

Він підходить ближче до яскравих вогнів сцени, до Міли, Сета і домогосподарки з помаранчевого штату, йому звільняють шлях, у натовпу вихоплюються вигуки, люди сміються, впізнаючи його. Сет майже верещить. Побачивши його, Ніл опускає мікрофон і регоче, немов Доктор Жахливий. А потім його помічає Кріс.

Зак бачить, як Кріс червоніє, німіє від здивування. Він весь розслабляється, а в очах з’являється щось таке, що змушує серце Зака калатати, мов навіжене, але він лише посміхається другові, посмішкою людини, яка знає, що її поява врятувала вечір.

— Отже, леді і джентльмени, це щойно стало реальністю, — каже Ніл. — Десять тисяч доларів за вечір з Крісом Пайном пропонує містер Спок особисто, Закарі Квінто. Ми не повинні все зіпсувати. Сет? Твоя ставка.

Сет сплескує долонями і робить жест, який ясно дає зрозуміти: я не гідний його. Він опускає табличку.

— Так я і думав, — Ніл хитро посміхається у мікрофон. — Міла?

— Це нечесно! — кричить Міла, але вона вся — вогонь та усмішки. — Ти щодня спілкуєшся з ним! Ви, двійко бовдурів, разом вештаєтеся в ЛаМілл вісім днів на тиждень!

Вона зухвало піднімає табличку.

— Десять п’ятсот, міс Куніс попереду, — промовляє Ніл.

— Завжди попереду! — вигукує Міла.

Зак знизує плечима. В минулому, може, так і було, але в останній час, на жаль, ні. Міла вочевидь хильнула зайвого.

— Наважуся попросити одинадцять тисяч? — цікавиться Ніл.

«Досі хочеш піцу?» — надсилає Зак повідомлення.

Кріс читає його, навіть не ховаючись, і дивиться на Зака з недовірою та надією.

Зак знову піднімає табличку — і Ніл посміхається:

— Одинадцять тисяч, містер Квінто, таке враження, що ви двоє навіть не сусіди.

Раптом Помаранчевий Штат прокидається і вимахує табличкою.

— Одинадцять п’ятсот, одинадцять п’ятсот, Міла?.. — знову запитує Ніл.

— Дванадцять! — вигукує Міла.

— Дванадцять п’ятсот, — каже Зак, голосно, але спокійно, і не зводить очей з Кріса.

— Тринадцять! — кричить Помаранчевий Штат.

— Тринадцять п’ятсот!

— Ти ба, я тут взагалі зайвий, — муркоче Ніл у мікрофон та на мить віддає його Крісу, вдаючи, що й сам зацікавився власним телефоном . Усі сміються.

— Чотирнадцять, — каже Зак, наражаючись на гнівний погляд Міли.

— До біса, Сайларе, п’ятнадцять! — каже вона, і Зак дивиться на неї, здіймає брові, і знову піднімає табличку.

— П'ятнадцять п’ятсот, Міла, не раджу ставати на заваді у вулканця із схильністю до соціопатії, — промовляє Ніл.

— Вісімнадцять, — називає свою ставку Помаранчевий Штат, і всі наразі затихають. Голосний вигук Міли — «Дідько!» — лунає ще голосніше, і вона гамселить табличкою приятеля. Вона виходить із гри. Кріс на сцені має приголомшений вигляд, він забув про вдавану скромність і зараз здається справді знервованим.

— Вісімнадцять, у нас вісімнадцять тисяч за вечір з Крісом Пайном, це неймовірно! — Ніл дивиться, як Кріс на сцені, навіть не приховуючи цього, клацає повідомлення на телефоні.

— Вісімнадцять, чи запропонує містер Квінто вісімнадцять п’ятсот — задля Капітана, задля благочинності? Хто знав, що аукціон за участі цього красунчика збере такий натовп? А він ще навіть не роздягнувся! Вісімнадцять п’ятсот.

Телефон зумкотить повідомленням:

«Ти не повинен цього робити. Це забагато».

Помаранчевий Штат зверхньо зиркає на Зака — наскільки їй дозволяє ботокс. Міла теревенить із приятелем, пробираючись до виходу і вже витягаючи сигарети. Сет заклав руки за спину, він задумливо спостерігає. Ніл дивиться то на нього, то на Кріса з таким виглядом, ніби побачив морозиво з кольоровими марципанами.

Зак кидає погляд на Кріса і піднімає табличку. Він хоче покінчити з цим раз і назавжди:

— Двадцять тисяч.

Навіть Ніл роззявляє рота від здивування.

— Двадцять... Двадцять тисяч за вечір з Крісом Пайном пропонує Закарі «Найвірніший прихильник бромансу всіх часів» Квінто! Боже, сподіваюся, ти цього вартий.

— Я теж сподіваюся, — каже Кріс, і юрба сміється, але він не відриває погляд здивованих очей від Закових.

— Я навіть не знаю, чи варто ще запитувати. Раз! — Ніл дивиться на Помаранчевий Штат, але в неї таке обличчя, наче вона з’їла лимон. — Два? Хтось зважиться?

Помаранчевий Штат зрештою незадоволено хитає головою і йде геть. Ніл кричить:

— Проданий!

Кріс зістрибує зі сцени і пробирається крізь натовп до Зака за лічені секунди, на обличчі широчезна посмішка. Він міцно обіймає Зака.

— Ну ти і телепень, — буркоче він Заку в шию, перш ніж відсунутися. — Ти не казав, що будеш тут!

— Я не знав, що ти в списку, — сміється Зак. — Якби знав, спочатку зняв би трохи грошенят.

— Зак, — каже Кріс, відступивши, але тут до них дістається жіночка з рахунками і вимагає підпис. Вони йдуть за нею до столу, похапцем надають усі потрібні цифри бухгалтерам та іншим особам. Крісу дорікає координатор заходу: все пішло шкереберть, зовсім не так, як було заплановано. Кріс відмахується, наполягаючи, що всі плани були зайвим клопотом.

Вигулькує репортер, вимагаючи інтерв’ю, але персонал, на щастя, відшиває його. Після цього у натовпі лунають незадоволені повідомлення про нашестя папарацці біля центрального входу.

Зак і Кріс спілкуються з людьми. Це їхній обов’язок. Їх оточують, питають про проекти та плітки; так минає з півгодини, коли з’являється Ніл та відвертає увагу всіх, хто їх допитує.

— Забирайтеся звідси, — сичить він, коли увага натовпу розсіюється. — От безпорадні. Йдіть до задніх дверей, авто чекає.

Вони з посмішками протискуються крізь усіх, хто бажає їм успіху, намагаються влаштувати таємну втечу, і Зак відчуває руку Ніла на своєму плечі. Той здіймає брову патентованим рухом — на нього та на Кріса, що насторожено вивчає маршрут відступу.

— Я б тобі дав, Ромео, якби ти вчинив таке заради мене, — насміхається Ніл.

— Замовкни, — низько сміється Зак, плескає його по руці, а потім хапає Кріса в оберемок.

Він тягне Кріса геть через службовий вихід. Тут, у кінці провулку теж є кілька папарацці, тих, що дратують своїм розумом. Але їх розганяє охорона, отже, Зак і Кріс пірнають у авто і нарешті від’їжджають додому, туди, де вони радше були б із самого початку.

— Чувак, не вірю, що ти це зробив, — каже Кріс, він хихотить та хитає головою на задньому сидінні. — Не вірю, що ти здатен стільки грошей витратити, не подумавши.

— Я не подумав? — Зак вигинає брову. — Гадаєш, я такі речі роблю, не подумавши заздалегідь?

— Але ти казав, що не знав про аукціон!

— Я не знав, — Зак знизує плечима. — Та все гаразд. Ця витрата не оподатковується.

— О, чудово, мене не оподатковують! — Кріс регоче кілька секунд, а потім заспокоюється і якось тверезішає. — Це купа грошей, Зі.

Зак пирхає.

— Я отримав такий куш, як і ти. Можу дозволити собі примху, якщо захочу. — Він знову витягує телефон, гортає контакти в пошуках улюбленої піцерії Сильверлейк і телефонує. Штрикнуши Кріса в стегно, запитує: — «Маргариту»?

Посмішка повертається на обличчя Кріса.

— Авжеж. Я пригощаю.

— Ще б пак, твоє частування, — хихотить Зак і замовляє, поки телефон Кріса починає верещати. Щойно Зак закінчує із замовленням, починається шквал дзвінків та повідомлень від друзів, менеджерів, піар-агентів. Схоже, усіх майже грець вхопив через те, що сталося.

Кріс пирскає:

— Усе це я не коментуватиму.

— Я тим паче, — посміхається Зак, відбиваючи вхідні. — З цим лайном матимемо справу вранці.

— Чорт, галас здійметься страшенний усюди, — бурчить Кріс.

Він тре очі та регоче:

— У ТМЗ, мабуть, уже і заголовок вигадали, щось на кшталт «Гейській аукціон рабів Спока і Кірка».  
Зак кидає на нього погляд і помічає, що Кріс пильно стежить за ним, а на обличчі дивний вираз — просвітлений та трохи збентежений. Зак опускає очі і посміхається:

— То який мав бути сценарій? Якби Стіві або хтось ще виборов тебе?

— До біса все, ти спаскудив усі мої шанси з Мілою.

— З Мілою? О ні-ні, серденько, — Зак киває йому пальцем. — Думаю, я тебе врятував від приємного вечора в компанії солодкої двоюрідної тітоньки Періс Гілтон абощо. Це круто.

Кріс сміється і знизує плечима.

— Вони спланували весь вечір, здається. Приватна вечеря, можливо, танці. Наче я клятий ескорт. Я радий, що не доведеться цього робити.

— Я здивований, що ти взагалі погодився, — дивується Зак. — На тебе це не схоже.

Кріс знову стинає плечима.

— Я до останньої миті не знав, що відбуватиметься. Але я пам’ятав, що ти симпатизуєш цим благодійникам, і дав згоду заздалегідь, навіть не знаючи, на що зголосився.

Зак знову дивиться на Кріса. Він трохи ніяковіє від думки, що все це якось із ним пов’язане, а отже, тепер виникають нові питання щодо їхньої попередньої розмови. Зак зиркає на телефон, помічає, що кількість листів у поштовій скриньці зростає за експонентою. Гортає текстові повідомлення, щоб перечитати ті, що надсилав Кріс. Кріс умощує потилицю на спинці крісла, спостерігає у вікно, як вогні міста летять повз них, випростує ногу вперед, поблизу Закових черевиків. Але тиша, що панує між ними, поки авто мчить їх все ближче і ближче до їхнього дому, не дратує, вона спокійна та комфортна.

Раптом Зак набирає та відсилає ще одне повідомлення.

«Безцінне».

Він чує, як телефон дзижчить у кишені. Кріс бездумно витягає телефон, читає повідомлення і дивиться на Зака з посмішкою, яка сяє яскравіше за будь-що.

Авто під’їжджає до Закового житла у темних сутінках, Зак і Кріс мовчки крокують доріжкою, Зак відчиняє двері, їх обох негайно вітають по-дитячому енергійні волохаті собаки, перш ніж повернутися на канапу. Зак йде до кухні, Кріс за ним. Зак шукає у своїх винних запасах біле сухе, хоча знає, що Кріс захоче пива.

— Дякую, — каже Кріс, скидаючи піджак, вішає його на стілець, а сам спирається стегном на кухонний острів. У нього серйозний голос, на обличчі грає несмілива посмішка. — Здається, я раніше не говорив. Справді, щиро дякую.

— Не поспішай, принцесо, — Зак виставляє пляшку на стільницю. — Почекай, зараз злізу з білого коня, тоді будеш цілувати.

І тому що між ними це просто, Зак робить вигляд, що спішується з уявного бойового коня.

Кріс хихоче, підходить ближче:

— Ти хоча б раз їздив верхи?

Зак задумливо прикушує язик.

— На святкуванні десятиріччя Томмі Бланшара. Нічим добрим це не скінчилося. Дейзі я не сподобався.  
Зі сміхом Кріс тягнеться вперед і цілує Зака просто в губи. Гаряча долоня торкається шиї, пальці іншої стискають плече, і м’якших та ніжніших губ бути не може, коли вони поєднуються та рухаються разом із Заковими. Зак видає незрозумілий звук, обвиває стан Кріса руками, заплющує очі і насолоджується тим, що отримує, поки Кріс — губи вологі та очі блакитні, немов морська вода, — не відсторонюється.

Зак видихає:

— Я не мав на увазі буквально, але я не скаржуся.

Коли Кріс знову притуляється до нього, Зак ковтає повітря та ніжно стримує його:

— Кріс…

— Замовкни і дозволь мені, — шепоче Кріс, відштовхуючи руки Зака і знову припадає до його губ, і Зак нічого не може вдіяти, лише зітхає і — господи, хай буде, що буде. Кріс у його обіймах такий теплий, немов умістив сонячне світло, його губи м’які, наче дівочі, ніжні, солодкі. Зак і не думав, що після ночі у Берліні (миті, яка стала реальною лише через алкоголь, нестачу сну та той факт, що обидва вони вперше з моменту знайомства були вільні від стосунків та зобов’язань) ще колись відчує їхній смак. Кріс може бути будь-із-ким, кого забажає, але він зараз тут.

— Чому? — Зак запитує у мить перепочинку.

— Агов, — посміхається Кріс, не відводячи погляду від Закових губ, — ти заплатив за вечір зі мною, тож я зобов’язаний докласти зусиль, чи не так?

Зак негайно намагається відступити, але Кріс лише тулиться ближче, поки не притискає Зака до холодильника.

— Я не мав на увазі…

— Я знаю, — воркоче Кріс, він так близько, що їхні губи ледве чутно стикаються. — Скажи, що не хочеш. Скажи, що не хотів у Європі. В Берліні.

— Тоді я збрешу, — шелестить Зак, — але…

— Скажи, що розтринькав двадцять штук лише для того, щоб погомоніти та з’їсти піцу. Це наш останній вечір, перш ніж ми поїдемо з міста на кілька місяців.

Зак посміхається.

— Твоя правда.

— Чи ти витратив би вільний вечір на чергового хлопчика-забавку?

Зак гарчить та відштовхує Кріса, повертається до холодильника — дістати пиво. Бере келих для вина. Це було б просто, але нудно. Гарне личко та жодних спільних тем для спілкування.

Він чує, як порскає сміхом Кріс, а потім його руки обіймають Зака через поперек, поки він наливає вино.

— Почуваюся, немов Джулія Робертс.

Нарешті Зак теж регоче, і мурашки йдуть йому поза плечі, бо бісів син Кріс Пайн пестить його поцілунками.

— Та спандекс тобі не личитиме.

Кріс хмикає йому в плече і грається відомими словами:

— То можу влаштувати тобі вісімдесят вісім дюймів терапії. Лише за двадцять тисяч доларів. Хоча я погодився би і за десять.

— Я і п’ятдесят заплатив би, — відповідає Зак і не втримується від двозначності. — І взяв би вісім, але ти можеш запропонувати більше, якщо захочеш.

Кріс припадає до його плеча і сміється. Господи, як невимовно приємно це відчувати, він поруч, м’який, чуттєвий, ніколи ще він не був таким із Заком, окрім того єдиного випадку. У двері дзвонять, собаки починають гавкати, отже…

— Неси піцу, Вівієн, — каже Зак і клацає пальцями, відкликаючи собак, щоб можна було випустити їх через задні двері. — І дивися, дай хлопцеві щедрі чайові.

Кріс, розпашілий та прекрасний, сміється весь час, поки йде до парадного входу. Зак виставляє собак на подвір’я, забирає вино і пиво Кріса до вітальні. Він теж знімає піджак і влаштовується на канапі, підслуховуючи, як Кріс кілька хвилин причаровує доставщика піци. Судячи з голосу, це дівчина.

— Крістофере, — нарешті кличе він з нетерпінням, усміхається, погойдуючи келих, і вино виблискує у світлі лампи. — Воруши-но сідницями вартістю в двадцять тисяч баксів!

Мабуть, він зараз підживить таблоїди новими харчами, щоб їхні піар-агенти ще деякий час не нудьгували.  
Згадані вище сідниці повертаються разом із господарем, в руках якого піца, на почервонілому обличчі — посмішка, він міряє поглядом Зака, що розташувався на канапі, мов король. Зак куштує вино, смакуючи танін.

— Зголоднів? — тихо питає Кріс і кладе коробку на кавовий столик. Зак ставить келих на підставку з краю, дивиться на Кріса крізь вії, наче пояснює без слів: так, його виснажує голод різного виду.

Очі Кріса сяють майже такою ж нестерпною блакиттю, як і його сорочка. Він витягає з кишень гаманець і телефон, залишає їх біля коробки на столику, а потім опиняється верхи, його стегна обхоплюють Закові, руки плутаються у волоссі на потилиці, і їхні губи нарешті зустрічаються в поцілунку.

І якщо в Кріса немає інших планів на залишок вечора, окрім поцілунків та обіймів на канапі, навіть це варто значної діромахи в банківському рахунку Зака. Але його рішучі цілунки і запал натякають Заку, що, можливо, Кріс має намір розважитися на всі гроші — враховуючи кожен неоподаткований цент.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст належить автору, переклад-переспів — перекладачу.   
> Дозвіл на переклад: отримано  
> Примітки перекладача:
> 
> ТМЗ (Thirty Mile Zone) — журнал зіркових пліток «Зона тридцяти миль», tmz.com
> 
> Кріс і Зак перефразують слова Вівієн з фільму «Красуня»: «Я тобі казала, що довжина моєї ноги 44 дюйми? — грайливо запитала вона. — То можу влаштувати тобі вісімдесят вісім дюймів терапії. Лише за три тисячі доларів»
> 
> Помаранчевий штат — Флорида.
> 
> Зак має на увазі популярний мультиплікаційний серіал «Ґріфіни», в якому роль Стіві Ґріфіна озвучив актор та сценарист Сет Макфарлейн.
> 
> Ніл Патрік Гарріс грав роль Доктора Жахливого у музичному серіалі Джоса Уідона «Музичний блог Доктора Жахливого»


End file.
